


The Night Shift

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Experimentation, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Hybrids, One-Sided Attraction, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl shows the new guard around the workplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Shift

"I thought they weren't nocturnal."

 

Prowl didn't even answer her partner as she ignored the pack of hybrid dogs plastered to the enclosure's window, all eyes on her as their various sized tails wagged.

 

"They aren't."

 

The older guard looked between her and the hybrids as they continued on their rounds.  Theirs was to simply stay outside the enclosure to make sure no one got in or out.  Not that it matter that this enclosure could withstand a missile explosion from the inside, but one could never be too careful.

 

Sure enough, as they stopped to take a break at the next open area, those hybrids were at the window, noses smudged against the glass as they kept their eyes on Prowl.

 

"Have they always done this?"

 

"Not so much before, but they have been taken more of an interest in those they see outside their enclosure."

 

"So they do this to every new guard?"

 

He couldn't help but to feel a bit nervous when he saw Prowl glare at him.  It only made things worse when he turned to the hybrids and caught two of their eyes.

 

Their happy looks suddenly turned sour as they scrunched up their faces and growled at him.  Nearly jumping back, the guard noticed that now all of them were glaring at him.

 

"Just ignore them.  They like to size up the guards."

 

As Prowl moved in front of him to go sit down at the desk, he noticed that the hybrids' attention had returned to her, their tails wagging even harder as they whimpered and whined for her attention.  She didn't bother to acknowledge them as she moved to face away from them.

 

"Might as well get comfortable.  It's going to be a long night."

 

Primus, he thought, he should have stayed in janitorial.

 

END


End file.
